La otra mitad de la carta
by khemia
Summary: Aqui otra historia ameripan con un poco de USxUk implicito   por favor tomen un tiempo para leerla
1. Chapter 1

Aqui estoy otra vez molestando

Aqui les traigo una historia ameripan espero que les guste aunque no sea muy buena que digamos

A si lo olvidaba, Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Hace tres días que no se presenta a clases, me preocupa pues ha estado muy distante desde hace un tiempo, no es el mismo que cuando se me declaro y nos hicimos novios.

Fue así como llegue a su casa a preguntarles a sus padres porque Alfred no ha llegado, sin embargo no estaba preparado para semejante noticia

Huyo, nadie sabe el motivo ni a donde, no se lo comento a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, Kiku, solo dejo la mitad de una carta partida justo por el centro.

No entiendo por que se fue, por que me dejo, si íbamos a casarnos al terminar la preparatoria, esto es demasiado para mi, ya ha pasado una semana y no tengo noticias de Alfred y lo único que podría decirme el porque de su partida es la mitad de la carta que dejo, la mitad de la carta que dice lo siguiente

**Fue tan perfecto, fue tan solo el sueño de un... **

**Esto es algo cuyo inicio es imposible de relatar... **

**Perdón por desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie... **

**Arthur, no sufras por esto, tu no tienes la culpa,... **

**Eres una persona maravillosa que merece más... **

**Ojala algún día tu puedas perdonar esta traición... **

**Por favor no se culpen por esto, toda la culpa... **

**Por favor no intenten saber cual es el lugar a donde...**

**con cariño Alfred... **

Desde que se fue he intentado seguir mi vida, todos me dicen que lo olvide pero como puedo olvidar a la persona que amo

El unico que me Apoya es Kiku, parece confundido por la decisión que tomo Alfred, y mas por que este no le dijo nada siendo que ellos eran mas que amigos, como hermanos, desde la primaria, aun asi el me entiende y me escucha, siempre me dice que soy una gran persona y que debo seguir adelante si que me importe semejante traición.

El que alguna vez fuera el mejor amigo de mi novio, ahora se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo alguien con quien puedo desahogarme de esta pena que me acosa,

Gracias a el he podido seguir adelante y seguir con mi vida, ya no me importa la traicion de Alfred y todo es gracia al apoyo del japonés, no se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda.

Pero hace tres dias que no se presenta a clases, me preocupa pues el es mi mejor amigo.

Fue así como llegue a su casa a preguntarles a sus padres porque Kiku no ha llegado, sin embargo no estaba preparado para semejante noticia

Huyo, nadie sabe el motivo ni a donde, no se lo comento a nadie, y solo dejo la mitad de una carta, partida justo por el centro, la mitad de una carta que dice lo siguiente

**...amor que nos envolvió sin que nos diéramos cuenta**

**...pero ninguno desea que termine**

**...pero no encontramos otra salida**

**...nos enamoramos y no queremos engañarte mas**

**...que esto, sigue adelante y no te rindas**

**...y cuando nos recuerdes no lo hagas con rencor mucho menos dolor**

**...la tenemos nosotros por no tener el valor de decírselos**

**...nos fuimos para iniciar una nueva vida, juntos**

**...y Kiku**

Ahora entiendo que esa era la otra mitad de la carta

* * *

Gracias por leer las cosa que escribo

ya se que no soy una gran escritora, pero quisiera pensar que si les gusto

Si les gusto (si no les gusto tambien) se aceptan comentarios y esas cosa

digo solo si quieren

Sin mas que agragar me despido

Att.

Khemia Mustang

P.D.: Creo que voy a hacer una continuacion de esto... pero no se


	2. Chapter 2

Etto.. Hola de nuevo

Felicitenme por que pude publicar hoy, que fue mi primer dia de clases TT TT

ahora les traigo una continuacion de "la otra mitad de la carta"

espero que les guste

Ah lo olvidaba Hetalia no me pertenece y esas cosas

ahora si los dejo que lean

* * *

Una semana…

En una semana llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan, todo estaba listo, compramos un pequeño apartamento en una ciudad lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos encuentren, también nos hemos inscrito a una escuela preparatoria cerca de ahí, para seguir estudiando, nos hemos gastado los ahorros de toda nuestra vida y nos endeudamos hasta la medula pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena

Desde hace un par de meses venimos planeado esto, luego de aquella noche de pasión a causa de una borrachera no hemos tenido nada, pero aun así nos cuesta ver a los demás a la cara, sabiendo que los estamos engañando, en especial a Arthur, pero no tenemos el valor de decirles lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, nuestros sentimientos nos tomaron por sorpresa y decidimos que huiríamos, empezaremos una nueva vida lejos, y por sobre todo juntos.

Seguimos asistiendo a clases para no levantar sospechas, pero cada vez es mas difícil actuar como siempre, cada vez que nos cruzamos en los pasillos tenemos que contenernos para no besarnos y en los recesos, siempre evitamos tomarnos de las manos, pero en nuestros ratos libres, siempre procurando parecer dos buenos amigos hablando de cosas triviales, hablamos de nuestro plan, era sencillo, yo me iría primero, arreglaría toda nuestra papelería y Kiku llegaría varios días después, se quedaría para que Arthur tenga alguien con quien desahogarse, y así evitar que cometiera una locura

que pesaría sobre nuestras conciencias toda la vida

Escribimos una carta firmada por ambos y la partimos a la mitad ¿Por qué? Bueno ocurrencias de Kiku para darle mas suspenso a la situación o talvez para facilitar las cosas aun no logro entender su idea pero confío en el y seguiré el plan al pie de la letra aunque existan cosas que aun no entiendo, cuando me vaya dejare mi mitad de la carta, el dejara la suya cuando escape para encontrarse conmigo

Solo espero que este plan realmente funcione

Una semana…

Ha pasado una semana desde que Kiku llego a esta ciudad, la noche que escapo, al igual que yo tomo un tren a una ciudad un poco retirada, yo lo espere en la estación a altas horas de la madrugada y pasamos la noche en un hotel, al día siguiente tomamos un taxi que nos llevo al la preparatoria a la que ahora asistimos para pedir su uniforme y completar el papeleo, luego caminamos a nuestro apartamento, que no quedaba muy lejos, acomodamos sus cosas y salimos a dar un paseo a la ciudad para que el se familiarizara con el paisaje, regresamos poco después del anochecer y dormimos hasta el día siguiente

Es difícil adaptarse a esta vida, yo conseguí un trabajo en una tienda de discos y Kiku en un restaurante, la paga es buena pero apenas si nos alcanza para cubrir nuestras necesidades, sin embargo no nos importa porque estamos juntos y con eso nos basta

Aun no ha pasado nada entre nosotros aparte de besos y esa cosas, Kiku esta muy inseguro y en el fondo yo también tengo un poco de miedo, lo que paso entre nosotros fue en parte gracias al alcohol, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar a que se sienta listo, aun así me pregunto, estando sobrio será capaz de hacer lo que hizo estando ebrio? creo que tendré que esperar bastante para obtener una respuesta a esa interrogante

Ha pasado ya casi un año, ya nos hemos adaptado a nuestra nueva vida y hemos salido adelante, hemos superado todos los obstáculos que nos ha puesto la vida y nos hemos estabilizado, pero aun después de todo este tiempo me pregunto que habrán sentido todos, en especial Arthur, al leer la otra mitad de la carta, aquella que completaba la mitad que yo deje y decía que Kiku y yo habíamos escapado, juntos, esa es otra pregunta que tardare mucho en enterarme de su respuesta, pero mientras Kiku y yo estemos juntos nada mas me importa

* * *

Como ven me decidi a escribir una continuacion desde el punto de vista de Alfred

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Y si quieren deja comentario y esas cosas pueden hacerlo

yo solo digo

Si me inspiro y si el cole me deja escribire el punto de vista de Kiku pero no estoy muy segura

Sin mas que agregar me despido

Atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


End file.
